Tough Little Boys
by eNough89
Summary: The story is base on the song Tough Little Boys but Gary Allan. It tells of how Leroy went from a tough man to a little baby when he had his daughter. The view point is from Jackson's point of view though. I hope you enjoy it and please review.


**I was listening to YouTube and bumped into this song, ****Tough Little Boys**** by Gary Allan. This is the result of it. It would be great if you listened to the song as you read the story as I do not want to violate the rules in not publishing music lyrics (after I researched it and understood that what I was doing was illegal, copying music lyrics and putting them into the story).  
**

**I do not own the song, or the characters of NCIS, I only own a very over active imagination and procrastination.  
**

* * *

_**It is not the same as having the actual lyrics of the son but this scene pertains to the first few lines of the song. When as a boy he never backed down from fight and he received the black eye like a man.  
**_

"What Leroy," the teenage boy shouted at Leroy Jethro Gibbs, extending the end of his name with mock. "You're going to cry to your dad the grocer." The boy continued.

Leroy didn't back down as the other teenage boy step forward and started to punch him.

"You're a coward," Leroy told him as he tried to remove himself from the grip two other boys had him in. "Needing two others to fight me."

"You're the coward, Leroy. You're also worthless and the son of a grocer," the teenage boy said.

A shot was heard all of a sudden and the boys quickly let go of Leroy and backed away from him.

"Look at that," the leader of the three mock, "you need your grocer father to fight your battles."

"And you need two others to help you fight your battle," Leroy shouted after them as they left. He didn't want to head home but his father was shouting for him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked him. Leroy shook his head.

"You should have let them finish."

"And see them beat you up."

"Better than to have my father help me in a fight," Leroy shouted at him, making his way to his room. "I'm leaving this town as soon as I can and you won't see me back here at all." He shouted right before slamming the door shut.

* * *

_**This scene is of the little boy becoming a father and how having a girl makes him a baby all over again.**_

Jackson Gibbs smiled as he saw his first granddaughter start taking her first steps on the VHS his daughter had taken for him. That little Kelly was not scared for the adventure of her first steps unlike her father who seemed scared to death in the background. In the video, he wasn't sure if Shannon had recorded it on purpose or not, Leroy sat close by with his eyes wide opened. Jackson couldn't help but chuckled as Kelly took her first steps and Leroy was left without air, gasping as she took each step.

At her third step, Kelly fell onto her bottom and Jackson let himself laugh as he saw his strong, marine son fall as well. Quickly getting up and pulling Kelly into his chest. He smiled down at her and told her she did great but his eyes, his blue eyes which Leroy had inherited from him showed the fear of having his girl fall on his watch.

* * *

_**This scene is of the lyrics that sing of how the father reacts to his daughters first day of school.**_

Years later at Kelly's first day of school, Shannon wrote him a detail account of it all. She told him how Kelly was static but Leroy was not. He couldn't believe that his little girl was growing up and with him being away with the military; he felt that he was miss a lot of things. She also mention how Leroy reported to base that morning but she had a very good feeling that he had arrived late, following Kelly's school but till she arrived safely to school.

It was Jackson's worse fear when he got the call from Mike Franks about his daughters and granddaughters death. Jackson let himself cried and let himself fall apart at the thought of never seeing them again but what hurt him more and terrified him the most was the reaction of his son. He had visited them, seen the videos and pictures of them as a family and he knew this would kill his son.

His son who let himself be beaten up just to show he was a man. His son who completely changed, from the tough marine man he was and turned into a baby when he had his daughter. His son who had fallen when his daughter had fallen and who had fallowed her school bus on her first day to school, just to make sure she made it to school safely.

This would kill his son and he knew he would never hurt more than this and it would probably be the last time his son ever become a baby again. Because when tough little boys grow up to be dads they turn into big babies again. And he knew, Leroy would never allow himself to hurt the way he was now or turn into a big baby ever again.

* * *

**The song never finished but ends abruptly, neither Gibbs nor Jackson could ever continue the song because Kelly died at 8 years old. Gibbs will never be able to say that he will give his daughter away one day because she has been killed and his wife, Shannon could never say he knows all about men because she has also died. Listen to the song and you will hopefully understand the story a little better.  
**

**I was notified that another story was being reported because of the use of music lyrics and after researching the rule more thoroughly I realized my mistake and changed that story and this one. Again I hope you listen to the song by Gary Allan, it's very nice, Tough Little Boys.**

**I hope you enjoyed the read and if you have time, please review. Hope you are having a great day or night. P.S. I do not own NCIS or its characters.**


End file.
